Derrick McReary
Derrick McReary (Irish Derig Mac Ruairí) is a 53-year old member of McReary Family and seemingly the oldest sibling. Description Derrick has a drug and alcohol problem, so Patrick asks Niko to keep an eye out for his brother's safety. Derrick has recently returned from Ireland where he assisted the Provisional IRA in fighting the British. Two of Derrick's old friends, Bucky Sligo and Aiden O'Malley, believed that Derrick snitched on them to the authorities and constantly threatened him and his family as result, despite Derrick's claims of innocence. The accusations from his former friends caused him tremendous grief and fuelled his drug addictions, although Packie will eventually reveal that he did snitch on them. He seems to be the most compassionate of all the McReary children, as is shown with the way he tries to calm down the bank staff and customers during the heist. When his brother, Francis, discovers that Derrick is back in town, he worries that he will reveal Francis' corruption to the press for money. He talks with Derrick in a park, as part of an attempt to use Niko to kill him, thinking that he must go outside the law to take down his brother. Niko has a choice of who to kill. The player does not receive anything from Derrick for killing Francis. Derrick McReary, got depressed and left Ireland in the late 80s, when his brother Packie, was a young boy, said in Three Leaf Clover. LCPD database record Surname: McReary First Name: Derrick Age: 53 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *1970 - Disorderly Conduct *1971 - Civil Disobedience *1974 - Resisting Arrest *1978 - Armed Robbery *1980 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine *1985 - Criminal Possession Weapon: Explosives Notes: *Police informant. *Confidential testimony from him led to several high-profile convictions. *Originally arrested after several public protests and demonstrations turned bad in the early 70s. *Became involved in more violent protest and believed to have developed a heroin addiction while in prison. *Recent reports indicate that he was arrested in Ireland. May be returning to the US. Trivia * Derrick, according to his brothers and Niko, fought in the Troubles in Northern Ireland, probably a volunteer in the PIRA or INLA. This is chronologically correct as the Troubles in Northern Ireland ended in 1998, making Derrick around his 20s and 30s when he volunteered in the 70s or 80s. Respectively, this makes Derrick 52 years old as of 2008 (GTA IVs Setting.) * Despite his soft spot for civilians, which was shown in the bank robbery of the Bank of Liberty, he is extremely dangerous and trigger-happy. * When in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", while fighting the cops and NOOSE, Derrick will often yell "Shit! It's just like being back in the Troubles!", or "I ain't seen combat like this since Belfast!", this is yet again another reference to the Northern Ireland Troubles, and proves he was in Ireland at the time, and was involved or witnessed many gunfights between the RUC/British Army and IRA. * Derrick's portraits are hung on the wall inside the Steinway Beer Garden and Lucky Winkles bar. * Derrick drives a Willard. * If he was killed in the mission Blood Brothers, his tombstone at the Steinway like his brother, but with a small gravestone saying; "Here lies Derrick McReary, Brave, Honest, Shot Dead". * Francis McReary threw Derrick a farewell dinner in Chinatown before he went to Ireland. * Derrick's most favourite radio station is The Journey. Gallery DerrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Derrick McReary for GTA IV. Mission appearances ;GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Smackdown (Boss) * Babysitting (Boss) * Tunnel of Death (Boss) * Blood Brothers (Can be Killed) * Undertaker (If he isn't killed in Blood Brothers) Murders committed *Eugene Reaper (killed by him and Packie for killing Michael Keane) nl:Derrick McReary McReary, Derrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Derrick